


Last night on Earth... all that

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, My half-assed attempt at creating my own monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: The Winchesters face a creature that can only be killed by the Micheal sword and she'll take it down with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there's barely any tags and the summary is stupid but please forgive me I am hungover as fuck... the fic is good though, I promise.

"So if we do this tomorrow… Dean might die?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded. 

"I am sorry but I do not think there is another way." He answered. 

"So the son of a bitch has to be killed by the Michael Sword?" Dean asked. 

"Yes." 

"And she'll take it down with her?" Sam asked, Castiel just nodded. 

"I am the Michael sword." Dean said. "Why the fuck would god create something that destroys his favourite play thing?!" Castiel continues staring at the table. 

"Because god believed there had to be a balance. Good and Evil. Michael and Lucifer. Heaven and Hell… the Michael Sword and the first Serpent. And that's what she is." 

"I can't let her roam free." Dean said. "I can't let her kill again." 

"Dean we can find another way!" Sam called. Dean just shook his head. 

"How the fuck are we supposed to find a way to kill a biblical monster the angel can't find!" Dean called. 

"Because there just has to be. I can't lose you!" Dean shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"We won't find a way before tomorrow at sunset and that's one innocent person whose death will be on me. And I know I probably have a few more to my name but I'm not gonna let the number grow." Dean said. 

"I'll find a way." Sam said, rushing out of the motel room, probably to the library. Castiel kept staring at the table. 

"Cas…" Dean started. He saw his boyfriend's shoulders tense. "Look at me." Castiel stood up slowly. He was still looking down when he turned around. "Cas, please-" Dean chocked out and Castiel looked up, his eyes were filled with tears and red rimmed. 

"I am so sorry, Dean." Castiel said slowly, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I tried everything to find another way." 

"I know." Dean said. He stepped closer to Castiel, reaching out to take the angel's hands. "I don't want to die." 

"And I don't want to lose you." Castiel answered. "But you would not be able to live with yourself if you let the serpent go." 

"Yeah." Dean scoffed. 

"It's why I- why I love you, Dean." Castiel said, reaching up one of his hands to bury his hand in Dean's hair. "You are my righteous man. And you have been through hell. Literally and figuratively and you came out the other side the best man I know who is so willing to sacrifice everything to save others. I hate this situation but I know there is no way you get out of this okay. I wish I could change it… I wish I had enough grace to bring you back. I am sorry…" Dean shook his head.

"You don't have to be." Dean said and leaned forward, kissing Castiel.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked. Dean just chuckled. 

"First, you're my boyfriend. Second, you just said you love me for the first time and third…" Dean grinned at Castiel, letting his eyes dip. "this is probably gonna be my last night on earth… all that." Castiel smiled back at him and put his arms around Dean's neck. 

"Well… I think your last night on earth deserves a bit more." Castiel said, kissing Dean harder. 

 

Dean tried to forget about the whole situation and it was easy in the comfort of Castiel's arms, his heat. He forgot everything but the passion, the pleasure of being with Castiel in the most human way imaginable. But as soon as they were both spent the thoughts came rushing back. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Castiel asked. They were lying close together on the small motel bed, their legs tangled, naked under the sheets. 

"I love you." Dean said, reaching up one hand to stroke over Castiel's face. "You have saved me so many times… I have been holding on to you forgiving me for what I did in hell for so long. And I can't go into that fight without you knowing that I will always love you. More than anything." 

"I know." Castiel said. "I know, my love. And I know you don't believe in my father… but in his name, I absolve you of your sins, you are completely forgiven for all the wrong you have done for the good you have done outweighs it by far." Castiel reached up to wipe away a tear that escaped Dean's eye. 

"Thank you." Dean said. "I think… I do believe. Because I can't imagine that you could be so wrong." Castiel smiled at him. "I believe in you." Castiel moved in to kiss Dean again.

 

"Dean-" Sam's voice sounded incredibly broken. So unbearably similar to when they faced Lilith when Dean's time was up. 

"Just don't." Dean said. "I know everything you could say to me, Sammy. It's okay." He said, clenching his jaw. 

"It's time." Castiel said. Dean swallowed and looked at Castiel who nodded at him, eyes filled with tears. 

 

Dean broke down along with the serpent, screaming in pain as he drove the blade through her heart. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. He was panting when he hit the ground. 

"DEAN!" Sam called, starting off in a run towards him but Castiel reached him first. 

"You're alive." Castiel said, framing Dean's face. Castiel frowned, moving one hand down to Dean's stomach. "You're no longer a suitable vessel… Dean you're no longer the Michael Sword!" Castiel called and pulled Dean into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him. Dean kissed him back feverishly, his hands grabbing onto his trenchcoat. 

"I can't believe we made it." Dean whispered against Castiel's lips and then they were tackled by Sam. Dean laughed and hugged his brother back before finally getting up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
